The Paranormal Lives of Magicians (SYOC)
by ZylerZodiac
Summary: The Modern World. One would think it would be an extremely easy place to live for those with magic, for Magicians. However, with challenges every day, both magical and nonmagical, and others that just can be classified, will they truly be okay? (SYOC Open)
1. Chapter 1

"Baka! Baka Baka-niichan Baka!" a young brown haired brown eyed ten year old boy wearing a wizard hat shouted as he was carried, princess style, across the forest by someone who looked a lot like him but around five years older...his older brother, to be exact.

"Would you stop calling me baka? I get it already!"

"No, I really doubt you do! Otherwise, you would not get us into so much trouble! Everything is all your fault!"

"Oh come on, I am not the one who is at blame all the time!"

"Yes you are, you baka!"

"Cant you at least use my name, Koba-chan?"

"Baka baka baka! You definently do not use that honnoriffic in the current situation! Especially with the way you are holding me!"

As he shouted that, the ground shook under them, and they looked behind them...to see a large amount of wolves the size of small cars right after them with menacing red eyes.

"Fine! I admit it! Please bail us out, Koba-kun! I will help introduce you in the meantime!"

* * *

One might be wondering a few things by now. First of all, what self respecting older brother would rely on his younger brother to get him out of such trouble? Why is Koba-kun wearing a wizard hat? How did they even get into this situation? And who is the main character of the two?

Well, lets start off by introducing the character who was named so far:

Name: Kobayashi Kazami

Nicknames: Koba-kun, Koba-chan, Koba-sama, Demon King Kobayashi

Age: 10

Birthsign: Demon King

Physical Details: 132cm tall, 88lbs, AB- Blood Type, Overflowing Magical Aura if he does not contain it.

Appearance: Kobayashi is a short boy with messy brown hair that partly seems to defy gravity, even though he uses no product in his hair, and is considered to be a side effect of his overflowing magical talent. His eyes seem brown and full of life, unless you bring up his family, especially his older brother, in which case they can look like they just want to give up on everything.

Outfits: His normal outfit consists of an orange vest, white T shirt with a lightning bolt on it, red sneakers, and black cargo shorts. When it gets colder, he wears black cargo pants and a blue jacket. When he is working, he dons a Wizard hat and puts on a special silver ring with the Arcane Symbol on it.

Family: He has one seemingly useless older brother named Kazuta, one mother who currently has the appearance of a ten year old child wearing a kimono most of the time named Yuriko Kazami, and one good for nothing deadbeat father, Kaito.

History: Kobayashi's history can be pretty much simplified. He was born into a family of magi in the city, just like various other children secretly are born into secret magi families each year. He had an older brother of five years who held him after his mother, before his father finally made it around to hold him a little. However, as Kobayashi grew up, his father seemed to get increasingly busy, even though he was making no extra money and barely seemed to return with money at all it seems. And when Kobayashi turned eight, he disappeared, along with most of the family finances. This started the family's crisis, and making it so Koba's brother had to take on jobs in order to eat.

Unfortunately, unlike Koba who seemed to have been blessed with powerful magic and a talent for it, he tended to cause things to get worse. In fact, during a spell to try and earn more money, it was him who turned their mother into a young girl of the same age as Koba. and has caused all sorts of issues while doing magic related jobs. In fact, even when he does normal part time jobs, things sometimes end up going bad, which has forced Koba to take up the role of main money maker and head of the family.

Personality Traits: Brave, Hard Working, A bit hot headed (A bit?...ah ah! Dont zap me! Alright, a bit!), dependable, loyal, somewhat money obsessed, brash.

Weapons and Magical/Special Abilities: Kobayashi can use hand to hand combat, swords, and polearms, and even improvise and summon them as needed. He is knowledgable in a wide array of areas, and knows lots of ways to manipulate and trick people. Because of his overwhelming magical strength, and these qualities, he got the nickname of Demon King. He is capable of using multiple elements, and while he does have limits, he is considered to be exceptionally gifted, especially for his age. Yet he somehow still manages to run into weird problems and situations.

Likes: Sweet things, Burgers, Fries, Milkshakes, for his family to be dependable and normal, making money, being financially stable, dependable people, getting to act like a kid when he can. He also has a crush on a girl from his class, who is also a magician.

Dislikes: Being babied, his father in general, his brother's antics and troubles, extra unneeded work, not getting paid, money related problems, The Overseer of his region's Magicians, and the old man in charge for the entire area of regions.

Fears: Going into serious debt, his brother getting killed because of some incident, his mother getting preyed on by weirdos, and his father stealing all their money again, among other things. Aside from birds, he is not very good with non-magical animals.

Love Interest: Its still just a childhood crush, but its also real. He has a special interest in a girl in the same class as him, that is also a magician.

Running Gag: Getting caught up in his brothers antics, being targeted by evil cults, debt collectors, and other people his father borrowed money from but never repaid, including and especially those of a questionable nature, and finding himself into various embarrassing situations because of his brother, friends, mother, and sometimes actually just his own fault on rare occasion. He also seems to sometimes/often get into strange situation with girls, and is admired by many girls in his grade and even in higher grades.

Secrets: A secret he has is that he maintains his own secret accounts no one else has access to, in case of emergency, and really in truth cares about his brother more then he lets on. He even secretly is worried about his father a little, despite everything he did. However, there is also something that is sort of a secret from him. Because of how dependable, reliable, and capable he is, he has the admiration of many girls in his class, and even older girls. A common saying when he is in this situation is "As expected of the Demon King".

Desires: To reach a place where they can take regular vacations and still be financially stable. He also desires help his family through what has happened.

Other: Hope covered by Amalee is a Theme song I am thinking for him, but if you have an idea that might fit better I am open to it as well.

* * *

"In what universe is that an introduction?! That was my entire character sheet, you baka!"

"Just tell me you are ready!"

"Of course I am!" Kobayashi replied, as his brother stopped and finally let him down. He then drew a Magic Circle in the air. "Now, heed my call and burn from my desires! Crimson Nova!"

And then, in that instant...all of the wolf monsters were caught in a massive expanding beam of crimson flame...which lasted for a bit, before dissipating and revealing the entire area, and some of the forest, was cleared.

"As expected of my wonderful and brilliant little brother!"

Koba twitched at that statement.

"THEN DONT CAUSE AN ISSUE FOR ME TO CLEAN UP IN THE FIRST PLACE! BAKA BAKA BAKA! Now come on, we are going to get paid!"

* * *

And so, this was the start of the daily lives of Magicians who live in modern times, going through their action filled, sometimes plot filled, humorous and interesting daily lives.

So feel free to submit a character!

Also, if someone wants to submit an official character sheet for the brother, or anyone mentioned that does not have one already, feel free! Just keep it consistant with what was established!

* * *

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Birthsign:

Physical Details: (Height, weight, gender, bloodtype, anything notable)

Appearance:

Outfits:

Family:

History:

Personality Traits: (Ex: Brave, Shy, Salty, Stubborn, Anger Prone, Clueless, Rude, Polite)

Weapons and Magical/Special Abilities:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Love Interest:

Running Gag:

Secrets:

Desires:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing People

**Chapter 2: Introducing People**

And so, another day began as the sun rose, bringing light across the entire area. And that meant, there was another day of school to be had. However, there was still **someone** who had remained asleep this whole time.

A someone who woke up startled when their door was kicked open, and he saw his little brother there, glaring at him.

"K-K-Koba? What are you doing here?"

"WAKE UP! ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Meanwhile, sitting down, sipping a cup of tea was a young girl in a kimono.

"Oh dear...Koba-chan seems to be having some difficulties again today. Better make him his favorite, since I am their mother and all".

Yes, that ten year old girl in appearance was their mother, who had been regressed to this form after an accident caused by the older brother while trying to cast a spell. Unfortunately, it makes it difficult for her to work, since her magic is all out of whack as a result, so she cant really do much, at least regularly, for the moment. There was some very violent sounds coming from upstairs as she cooked, but eventually the two came down fully dressed, with the older sibling wearing his school uniform properly. As for Koba, he did not need to wear one thanks to his age and school, so he was just in normal clothes.

"Here you go. Breakfast for the both of you" she said as the plates and silverware floated over to them.

"At least I know you cant mess up eating breakfast" Koba remarked to his brother as he began to eat in a hurry.

"Oh, you seem fairly well in a hurry" his brother, Kazuta, mentioned.

"Of course I am! I have another busy day! Because you are useless, and mom cant work in her condition, I am the only one who can make us money! Maybe if you could stop being so useless, and hold down a job, or complete an assignment from the Mages Guild without needing me to bail you out, we would have some money! Baka baka baka!"

"Now now" their mother, Yuriko, said as she pet Koba's head. "Please try to stay calm while at the table".

"...alright mom, I will try".

"Thanks for all your hard work, lil bro!"

"Dont say something so shameless at the table!"

"Anyways, because your brother took so long to wake up, you should really get going now that you finished breakfast".

"Ah, we gotta run for it Koba-chan!" he said as he picked his brother up and ran towards the door.

"Baka! Baka-niichan! Pick up my shoes! Dont just run out the door while I am in my socks! I need my shoes! Baka baka baka!"

And so, the older brother's attempts to help his brother ended up with distress.

Once the two were well and gone however, the mother Yuriko clapped her hands and then snapped her fingers, and time seemed to stop as the room she was in shifted and changed, to a room where various characters were doing various things. Notably, the label "Break Room" seemed to be floating overhead.

"Welcome everyone, to the first chapter of The Paranormal Lives of Magicians! My name is Yuriko Kazami. Dont be confused, the power I just used was not in the real story, but there were certain things that needed to be discussed before we started".

Kobayashi looked over. "Wait, what? Isn't this where the anime opening is supposed to go right now?"

"Yes, about that...we dont have one yet".

"EHHHHH! OOONNNIIIIICHHHHAAAAAN!"

"Its not my fault, I swear!"

"Ahh...is it because of that?"

"You mean, the fact we dont have a song assigned to this anime yet?"

That was when a new character stepped forward across the tatami mats, having long hair and cute blue eyes, a petite girl had arrived. Yes, it was Katsu Tanaka!

"That's wrong. Its because we are not an anime, or even a manga, but rather an original fanfiction based off of ideas he got while reading manga and watching anime".

"Ehhh?!"

"...I dont think anyone ever told him..."

"...ANd here...I wanted an epic opening..."

That was when a different character with long blue hair and...

"""ITS RIMURU TEMPEST!"""

"Ehhh?! No! No! My name is Azure Sky! Azure Sky!"

"...but you dont look foreign..."

"My parents were artists".

"Huh...but you still look a lot like Rimuru Tempest but with blue eyes".

"Shut up! The writer gets inspired by literally everything he sees! You should see his Pintrest collection! Its insane! Dragons, anime police officers, mythical locations, anime kids, weapons, and pets! Not to mention the sheer number of mechas, and all of his Detective Conan stuff!"

"...does this mean we are not popular?" Koba muttered, a bit depressed as he collapsed on the table.

"No, that is not necessarily true" Katsu replied. "Sure, we dont have a major adult cast yet, partially due to current submissions, but in truth busty characters and such are not the most popular animes or mangas. Typically, their animes only last for like 12 episodes a season, have a bunch of annoying useless filler stuff inbetween for some reason, and cut out the actual good parts of the manga or LN they came from. However, lets look at the long running ones. Detective Conan? Twenty years its been going on. Magi? 50 episodes of the anime, long running manga, and loads of other boons. Hunter X Hunter? One of the most popular out their, the main center characters are Gon and Killua, twelve years old. This proves that when people dont focus on fan service but actual plot, story, or just the writing in general, it will be popular and well loved, even and also especially if there is child cast. I mean, just look at Mahou Sensei Negima and how long that manga ran, and the main character was also ten. In truth, things that focus around fanservice are generally low hanging fruit that doesn't last very long, and tends to get poorly received as a whole".

Everyone else clapped at her speech. Granted she might have glossed over some things, but that was besides the point.

"I am sure we will do great, Koba-kun!" a young girl with black eyes appeared. ALmost immediately, Koba got flushed.

"Aki-chan!"

"Good morning, Koba-kun. Anyways, I think we will be great!"

"Yeah!"

"Hold on hold on...how long have we been in this paused realm exactly?"

"Well, given this is partially slice of life at least, partially episodic, and partially comedy, among other things, isn't it alright?"

"NO! WE CANT SPEND THE ENTIRE EPISODE HERE! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE REAL STORY!"

"All of the other characters would be sad if we did".

Azure nudged Koba a little. "At least none of the readers will ever hear her voice. That is all yours".

And before any reaction could occur, Yuriko resumed the story.

* * *

Back at school...everyone seemed to be having a normal day. At least, that was how the normal class was going.

Due to the vigiliant eye of governments and education systems, Koba and other Magician's kids had to attend normal school classes. This was also to help them make some more friends with kids their own age admittedly. The same was true with his big brother. However, in addition to that...they also had magic classes.

Now, one might ask, how does one attend both classes without getting noticed? Surely the other students and teachers would realize you were just disappearing and could not be found, or something like that.

THat question will be answered in a bit!

Either way, by the time they were done, it was time to clean up the classroom. As such, everyone was helping out. Not only did this include Koba, but also his best friend and fellow Magician, Azure Sky.

"Hey, Azu. Watch where you step, I am sweeping this area".

"Ai ai. Its a shame we cant use magic to just clean everything".

"Well, you can. You just cant get caught by normies".

Azu looked down at the broom, and noticed Koba had placed a temporary Wind Enchant on it to help it gather, suck up, and then blow it perfectly into the pan. Furthermore, the pan was enchanted to keep all the dust in until repeatedly shook purposefully to get rid of it.

He just sort of gave a "Really?" stare at him. "Isn't that rather high for cleaning".

"I cant help it. And its not that high".

"The scale of the dust is small, so you have to get all the calculations down to a micro level, don't you?"

"I think its great you are so diligent, Koba-kun!" Akiha Takagi replied as she helped move a desk out of the way. "Also, we should hurry. The window for the magic class start times is close".

"Yeah, so stop wasting time boys! Push it!"

"Oooh. As expected of the tough Katsu-chan!"

"You know how to act tough".

She sighed, and turned to face them. "Hurry up! We only have a minute left...eh?"

Suddenly, she noticed the three other people were gone before she had finished.

"EHHHHH...WAIT FOR ME!" she said, breaking into a sprint.

The group of four were now racing down the hallway, towards a very specific door. To be exact, it was a small supply closet. This small, unassuming supply closet was what the four were rushing towards. They quickly opened the door, but right as they got in, a few more students joined them.

"Sorry!" a green haired boy who had it styled in a ponytail, with green eyes and glasses, Shimu Totska mentioned.

"Pardon me!" a red haired girl with purple eyes also said as she pushed herself in. That was Arthia Yami.

"Its really crampt in here again!" a black haired boy with black eyes named Hayato Heiso mentioned.

"I...cant...breath" said the blond haired boy, Nazato Nyonta added.

Why were these eight students crammed into this supply closet that could not fit them all comfortably?

"Can...someone do the knock?"

"Leave it...to me" Koba mentioned, as he knocked on the wall of the closet in a specific way.

-_/_-_-_-_/_-_/_-_- (Dashes are knocks, slashes are moments where you stop inbetween knocks)

With that, a magic circle appeared under their feet.

"Five seconds...four...three...two...one!"

And then, suddenly, it seemed they all fell into some sort if weird tunnel slide made of rainbow energy. This was a magical bridge that linked that small supply closet to the Magic Classes they would take. After awhile, the slide seemed to turn into a full on gravity defying tunnel that they were flying through, or more likely being magically dragged through. They passed a transparent barrier, that confirmed each of their statuses as students, before a portal appeared up ahead. And so, once they got through the portal, they were shot out and slid across the floor into some soft mats.

"...promise me...we wont have to go through that scene every time we go to class in this story..."

"...Azu, stop acting like you are breaking the fourth wall in some anime or manga".

"BUt among other things, it my job to!"

"Come on, we are here now, so lets hurry to class!"

As the group stood up, Kobayashi could not help but be impressed by something.

"Still, this is a pretty incredible Realm".

Realm. Its one of a few magics mainstreamed and taught so that even if you cant use the actual spell yourself, one can use a Spell Card to use it easily. A Realm is an Established Seperated Space from Normal Space, where time moves significantly slower. Basically, sixty minutes in Realm is one minute in real time, more or less. This is how they do Magic Class. At several points around the country, pre-approved and confirmed to be placed in locations to allow for long ranged connections to this Special Realm, was Bridgepoints.

There is one in their school, for instance. It is in a very small broom closet, that is located far away from anything important, with a broom closet located closer to every other location. Those were the coordinates the magic circle would work at. Unfortunately, it was also the most crampt room, and eight kids had to fit into that one small room or miss out on class.

Of course, this was not the only Realm of this type. Magicians were not so in few of number that they only had one school in this island nation. However, each one had its own ideal coordinates for Beacon Placement. ANd everyone had to be on a Bridgepoint Beacon Site to enter the Realm as it was created. Of course, the School Realm was different and more unique then a normal Realm, and held various special features.

"Ah! Are you okay, Otouto?"

"...I see you made it on time, Baka-niichan".

"Could you please stop calling me that at school? I did pass my last test you know?"

"...barely, after I forced you to study".

"Hey, Superior Brother-kun" a girl around Kazuta's age, with silver hair and amethyst eyes, and wearing the same school uniform as him, said as she walked on by. Reika Yashimoto, fifteen years. Excelent student in magic, and is part of the Magic School's Elite Ten. "Or should I call you Seven-kun?"

The same as Kobayashi, for that matter. According to all the data gathered by the school, he was the seventh strongest Magician here. Reika was ranked fourth. This was not just their grade levels, but all grade levels.

"You know...you dont need to rub it in" Azure mentioned. He ranked 27th, which given his age, is still an achievement.

"Well, it cant be helped. Clearly the brains that failed to develop in Baka-niisan went to the next child, Koba-kun" Katsu added. Ranked 56th herself, though she was still recovering from a cold when she took the last test so she could be ranked higher.

"Its okay! I am sure everyone will be fine!" Akiha told everyone with a cheerful and optimistic smile. For Koba, this had a positive effect as he nodded and agreed. However...

"...says the one who is ranked Ninth".

Yes, Akiha was ranked Ninth.

"Well, we better hurry off to class and not focus on a ranking system that we dont know will ever really be relevant in the future" she said, grabbing the Baka-niichan by the ear and pulling him along. "Laters everyone!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! Dont pull my ear like that, especially after your aggressive attack on the fourth wall!"

"Make sure to go extra hard on him! Try to beat some of the baka out of him!"

"Will do!"

With that said, the eight of them headed towards their class in this special Realm.

* * *

Among the eight you met, there were others in their class as well, but for the sake of not cramming various random names into people's minds and making them try to remember, they are being skipped over for now.

And then, that was when their teacher came in. A beautiful young woman with breathtaking features, the only foreboding thing about her beauty was this ominous feeling of malice outside the hall. Likely, those her admire her wondering "Why does she have to be teaching kids with no interest in those things yet?", or "How dare those brats hog such a beautiful teacher", or other things like that. They eventually dispersed towards their own classrooms, but still. Even while sitting at their desks pretending to ignore it, they could not help but notice.

"Welcome, everyone! As you know, I am Yakamari-sensei! Now, lets start with attendance! Kobayashi Kazami-kun?"

"Here!"

And so it went on like that. Once it was done however, she had everyone use their Realm Spell Card inside the School Realm. This was so they could quickly take a nap. Even though they were already pretty old, they had just finished normal school, and would need their energy recharged to go at it for another two or three hours. Normally, one can not open a Realm inside a Realm, but the School Realm was different. It allowed for that, and this allowed them to take a nap and a break that only took a few minutes, before everyone returned. Of course, this was only during pre-approved times, since they didn't want people wasting the energy of their Realm Cards in case they needed it for an emergency.

Afterwards, they went over some basics, like mana manipulation, spellcraft, basically fundamentals.

It was a very quick day, but finally at the end, they got their Homework.

"Akiha-chan, your homework is to use your magic to help bless a local shrine. Katsu-chan, yours is to subdue a division of Goblins coming throught the sewers".

"Seriously? The sewers again?"

"Azure-kun, you need to investigate and apprehend a fairy who has been harassing and gropping girls at an all girl's middle school. Remember to use your Mesmer so no one notices it is weird".

Mesmer. It was another Spell Card provided in various shops for registered Magicians of a certain level and above. It allowed people to accept one's presence there without causing too much issues. For example, allowing an elementary school boy to be seen as someone who the staff would allow to investigate a serious crime at an all girl's middle school. Though, there are occasionally people around who seem able to resist its effects.

"Well, with his long hair and androgynous looks, he could probably just pretend to be a girl" Koba snickered, and Azure twitched.

"You know Koba, you dont look very masculine yourself. I bet you would look really cute in a maid outfit".

The two shot glares at each other.

"...are those two really best friends?" Arthia asked.

"They are. You can tell because they can be friends while fighting with each other, its the ultimate form of trust and companionship. Neither of them would ever say anything seriously offensive, and they know if they accidentally did, they would be let known before overreacting. They have that much trust in each other" Katsu explained.

"Eh em! Anyways" Yakamari-sensei spoke up. "Koba-kun, you are on museum duty. Apparently, there are poltergeists or such there, and we need you to clear them out. Be warned, I know you are Ranked Seven, but they are still tough, and poltergeists are hard to handle. They are mischievous, love to play tricks, but these are especially out there. Several people with broken limbs, a number of people with serious bruising, displays supposedly coming to life, and an entire fieldtrip suddenly found themselves completely naked. Be careful".

"Just my luck...poltergeists".

"You...you dont have much luck do you?"

"You lack one of the few redeeming qualities of your Baka-niichan, though you still have many more overwhelming good qualities" Katsu added.

"More like...he has the Dynamic Luck of a Protagonist!"

_**NARRATION** **SHIFT**_

Everyone stopped moving again, as a label called "Break Room (Temp)" lowered onto the screen, with Koba, Katsu, Azure, and Akiha being the only ones able to move and in full color. The background had become color faded, except for a blackboard that appeared for them.

"Temporary pause! Allow us to explain what 'Dyanmic Luck' is to the readers, since that is what Koba AKA Demon King has!"

"Just get it over with please! Or shut up!" Koba said, dreading and humiliated by this topic.

"YOu see, Dynamic Luck is a form of luck where various bad things happen to someone, only for them to somehow luckily get out of them! Owners of Dynamic Luck are typically protagonist characters! For example, Naruto Uzamaki from Naruto has that sort of luck. He has the misfortune of not only being born with the Nine Tailed Fox, and getting shunned by the villagers, not to mention losing his parents at birth. That's all sorta happening immediately and unavoidable. But...look who he kisses in the first few episodes by strange coincidence, and then ends up getting teamed up with?"

"Ahhh...so its bad luck?"

"Not quite. Because also, by some miracle, things happen or they meet specific people that let them overcome this. He luckily by chance meets one of the great sages. He somehow by chance meets Hinata and is nice ot her at a critical moment to get a wonderful partner in the future. After all the hardship he endures, he ends up getting lucky at key moments".

"Alright I think they get it!"

"Basically, its like having both extreme bad luck and extreme good luck at the same time, without canceling each other out! By the way, despite his poor academic skills and tendency to get into trouble, not to mention he is just outright terrible with magic it seems, it is considered that Kazuta-niichan just has some weird exceptional good luck. No matter what trouble he gets in, he somehow gets saved, usually by his little brother. So shameless!

"They get it! We already wasted enough time last time with what happened!"

"Okay okay..."

_**CANCEL**__** SHIFT!**_

"As for you, Shimu-kun. You are going to be handling some imps that have infested a nearby office building".

"Rodger!"

"Arthia-chan, we need you to patrol the area around Sunshine Pre-School".

"Understood".

"Hayato-kun, please patrol the train station".

"I will do my best!"

"As for you, Nazato-kun, you need to go deal with the Ratmen in the Garbage dump".

"...Katsu-chan, I will trade you for the sewer".

"...no thank you".

And so, once everyone got their homework, class was dismissed.

"Ahhh...I still got lots of energy. Maybe I will knock my homework out quickly this week and spend the rest of my free time relaxing" Azu mentioned. "Ah, also Koba. Wanna hang out at my place over the weekend? I got some new video games, and a nice new bath".

"Sure" he replied as they walked towards the exit along with the others.

"Yeah. And maybe sometime, we should all get together at my place then?"

"Why are you not inviting them this weekend?"

"Cause your my best friend, and sometimes it needs to just be two guys hanging around".

"Plus, I am sure his mom probably will scold him if he has too many people over because his house is a mess, or something like that" Shimu mentioned.

"Boys are so messy" Katsu retorted.

"Katsu-chan, you dont need to say things like that. Especially when your own room is usually super messy when I come over".

As they finished up that conversation and made it to the portal, they all nodded to each other.

"Alright people...time to focus. Whoever is closest to the door needs to open it quickly, got it?"

"Understood!" they all replied equally, as they ran into the portal.

* * *

Eventually, Koba made it home, after having walked home. After all, even if a ride on a bus did not seem too expensive, if he did it once he might be tempted to do it again. And as a result, by the theory of accumulation, he would end up spending a large amount of money that he could use to pay the bills.

As he made it through the front door, he took off his shoes and walked into the house. Since they couldn't risk them getting damaged and needing to pay for replacements when they had guests, no one was using slippers.

"Im home!"

"Welcome back, Otouto". (means little brother for those who dont know)

"Hey, Baka-niichan" Koba replied as he cast a spell and had the backpack fly to his room. "Mom, is the bath ready?"

"Yes...well, about that" Yuriko said, as she handed him a letter. He opened it up and read it, and his face went pale.

"...the water bill went up again?"

"We are going to need to be conservative about the bath and water usage. But don't worry, I have the perfect solution! Even if Kazuto is a bit big, me and Koba are small, so lets all take a bath together!"

Koba and Kazuta froze a little when they heard that. The two brothers bathing together, they had done that many times in the past, though not much lately for various personal reasons. But sharing a bath with a member of the opposite sex? With their mother? However...she had already used her special power, Motherly Smile, on them.

"Lets go get undressed, you two".

"...yes mom".

"Got it mom!"

And so, after some time, the three of them entered the bath. The tub was just big enough to fit all three of them at their current sizes. That said, before they entered the water itself, she insisted on washing their backs.

"My my, my little Kazuto has really grown up" she said, making his cheeks flush. "And my adorable Koba-chan has as well. He is still small though, so should remember to act like a little boy once in awhile".

As expected, their mother dealt them critical psychological damage right out of the gate. But once that was done, they were finally able to enter the water and relax.

"Ahhh...isn't this great? Its a good thing we will be taking more family baths like this anyways".

"Wh-what? More?"

"Well of course. Doing this one time wouldn't put too much of a dent in our water bill on its own, would it? And if we do it for several months, just think about the money we would save".

"I dont think its that bad, right Koba…" Kazuto started to say, when he noticed Koba seriously thinking for a bit and then coming to a realization. He stood up while everyone else was sitting down, and placed his hand on his shoulder while looking him right in the eye at eye level.

"We will just have to bear with it, Baka-niichan".

_He got bought out by the idea of saving money!_

"That's fine...but if you dont sit down in the water again, all of the anime viewers that are watching this right now will have the image of your butt fully memorized".

Koba immediately sat back down blushing. "The hell! Wouldn't that be sensored out?!"

"No, only front stuff gets censored out. Everyone has a butt and therefore it doesn't get censored".

"Haha. My two sons really love to pretend to break the fourth wall".

"I don't know about that...besides, who would put a camera in here anyways".

"Well, I did" their mother mentioned, shocking them both. "After all, I thought it would be a great home movie to show how close we all are, even in these tough times. Oh, that reminds me...lets get a good shot of everyone sitting in each other's laps!"

"Eh?"

"Koba can sit in his oniichan's lap, and me being the shortest can sit in Koba-kun's lap! It will make a great photo!" she mentioned, as she gave them that smile. "Please, for me?"

"Un..."

"...sure mom..."

And so, another day passed by.

* * *

"Hello eve...what are with these forms?!" Chibi Azure shouted as he hopped into the break room.

"Apparently, this is how we are supposed to appear when talking out of story" Chibi Koba mentioned.

"So, this is the end of the episode right? Weren't we supposed to fight something?"

"That was the original plan, but then we ran out of time, so we decided to keep it as a nice peaceful opening chapter/episode for now. Also because the author didn't want to put something that was too long either at the front".

"By the way, isn't Baka-niichan supposed to be here? As a main character and such?"

"He is. But after that last scene, I got annoyed and knocked him out".

Azure had a bit of a dry laugh at that, and then turned towards the screen. "Remember kids! Domestic Violence is bad!"

"But Domestic punishment is not!"

"...you are going to confuse everyone and give people bad ideas with that sort of talk, Koba".

"You say that, but he is Baka-niichan".

"You know, arguably this should be called 'My Brother is a Baka-niichan' or 'The Magician Boy and his Baka-niichan'. Also, you really should give the guy some more scenes…."

"...but I am worried he will break everything and cause me trouble!"

"He causes you trouble offscreen also!"

At that point, the low battery signal came up.

"Ahh! Looks like we are out of time!"

"ALright everyone! Thank you for reading this chapter of Baka-niicha...err, we mean, The Paranormal Lives of Magicians! Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more!"

"Whew...WAIT, WE FORGOT TO MAKE SOME SORT OF OPENING AGAI-"


	3. Chapter 3: The Idiot and the Genius

**Chapter 3: The Idiot and the Genius**

_Hello readers/watchers. If you are here right now, allow me to explain something. I am not a bad guy._

All of a sudden, a door was opened ever so quietly and stealthily during the night, as Kazuta looked in and saw his little brother, Kobayashi, asleep in bed. That said...his sleeping posture looked pretty terrible. The sheets had been pushed and kicked all over the place in his sleep, and he was clinging to his pillow as if it was a giant marshmellow he wanted to eat.

_Well, no one ever claimed my otouto was elegant...still, the sheets did not used to be this messed up. It looks like his sleep is still worse, since our father left._

The older brother crept in. Kobayashi was wearing some pajama bottoms that had a very soft and light tail sticking out the back and his pajama tops had a hood with cat ears on them. They were the birthday present that Kazuta had gotten him last birthday. He was repeatedly called baka and beat afterwards with his fists, but he could see from his little brother's face he was actually happy and liked them. Just too embarrassed to admit it.

And even as a restless sleeper as he was, that same cute peaceful smile was still on his face.

"Ohhh...you saying I won the lottery? Twenty billion yen? Thank you, thank you".

_Ahhh...he even dreams about money these days..._ he thought to himself, as he took out a camera and took a picture.

"No, Baka-niichan! Dont spend all of my hard earned money on stocks! And dont take on five girlfriends at once! That's no good!"

_I admit, I may be stupid. Even though people say I have good luck, considering the fact I managed to survive this long with my poor academics, poor decision making, and the fact I was blessed with having such a far more capable younger brother to help me...well, I wont argue that having such a cute and reliable little brother is a bad thing, but still...I think thats a bit_ _much...also wait, does my cute brother think I am a womanizer or something?!_

He helped put the sheets back over his little brother, and then kissed him on the cheek.

_I dont care how many times you call me baka, you are still my little brother, and if you ever need help I will always try to help you._

"Akiha...yo-you kissed me..." he said, flustered in his dream. "...thank you. I think you look really cute".

_After all, there is that saying...idiots can be some of the kindest people out there..._

* * *

Kazuta Kazami. The Baka-niichan in question. He truly is a baka, full of all sorts of baka, but he is not a bad person. His brother thinks of him as someone who goofs up, is lazy, and womanizes a lot. Those things are not necessarily wrong. But he is also someone who is kind, and is a very caring and passionate big brother who loves his little brother with all of his heart. Nothing can compete with him, nothing is more perfect or amazing. Well, he is still interested in girls though, so clearly he hasn't reached some weird level with that.

Dont read too much into it though. After all, he is a baka. An idiot. Baka means idiot by the way, but its far more fun to say Baka-niichan then Idiot Big Brother. It rolls off the tongue better. Therefore, Baka-niichan it is! He will occasionally do things without realizing it is embarrassing to the person, and does not always read the room.

And so, the story continues.

* * *

The streets were nice and peaceful around this time, at least in this area. Perhaps it was because people were too sleepy and groggy to be going around and making noise, or maybe because they were just good people in this area, but there was a sort of undisturbed peace in the air.

Or at least, to everyone else that was the case. But Kazuta Kazami was currently running for his life through those streets, as a Drake...basically child dragon that had yet to grow its wings, was chasing him down the alleys and side streets of the area.

"You have got to be kidding me! This was supposed to be a low ranked magical beast!"

Incidentally, luck had nothing to do with his current situation. He was the one who made the decision to take the request without checking for the details specifically. All he saw was Handle Low Ranked Magic Beast. He neglected to even consider the possibility that Low Ranked was relative. After all, compared to normal dragons, this was low ranked.

And so, he did what he usually did. He called Koba shamelessly.

"Oniichan…"

The voice was total deadpan.

"Koba-chan! I was wondering, if you had some spare time, would you please save your oniichan from certain death?"

"...didn't you say it was handling a low ranked magical beast?"

"It turned out to be a drake!"

"...you remember what a drake is?"

"Of course! You had me go over each page of the Magical Beast Index Guide fifty times! Litterally fifty!"

"Yeah, but your a baka...so you actually remembered something. But still, shouldn't you have realized it was a drake from the request page?"

"Uhhh..."

"...you didn't actually read the whole thing, just the title, didn't you?"

"I am very very sorry!"

"You baka! Baka baka oniichan is Baka-niichan! Baka baka baka!"

"Yes! I am a baka! So please save me!"

"...where are you exactly?"

"Downtown, running down an alley!"

"...wait, near Sakura Street?"

"Yeah".

"Then you will be fine. Stay alive for another five minutes or so, Baka-niichan!"

At that point, he hung up right as the Drake broke through a wall behind him and continued to chase.

"What does he mean by that?!"

"I am!" a female voice said, as something...or someone...fell from the sky and hit the Drake directly, forming a crater. "I guess your otouto remembered I lived in the area".

Yes, the girl that rose from the crater is the Ranked 4th in their School. Reika Yashimoto.

Unfortunately, the Drake did not go down from just that, and knocked her away.

"I suppose it should be expected that a Drake has tough scales. Kazuta, its time to use that. I will be primary!"

"Understood!" he replied, as they both took out Spell Card. On the top side, they appeared to have a pattern of arcane symbols and such, while on the up side, it had the magic circle with the spell in hand.

"Realm, Realize!"

"Realm, Connect!"

Suddenly, a sphere of light appeared in the middle of the three, and expanded to engulf all of them. After that, they found themselves inside a large field. There were various mountains, large buildings, and such all within the zone, but it seemed a barrier surrounded the whole thing. This was Reika's Realm. She had it set to Mountain City. Given her athletic ability and close quarters combat preference, she had it set with various trees, rocks, and buildings all around, blocking off line of sight and forcing close quarters battles.

"Capture Complete! Realm Sealed! Time for combat! Engage: Power Gauntlets!"

As she cast her spell, armored red gauntlets appeared on her hands and armored red boots appeared on her feet.

"Burn with my power and desire: Pyro Staff!"

And Kazuta summoned a staff that had flames on each end. After all, even if he was an idiot, he was still a Magician. That said...

"Idiot! You dont use fire on a fire breather!"

He was still an idiot.

The Drake came in for the attack, but she delivered a high powered kick and knocked it away...and away...and it just went splat.

"...you know, I may be an idiot, but if you were just going to do that, did we really need the Realm?"

"Of course! What if I damaged the surroundings?!"

"...so you are a bigger threat to the people then the Raptor?"

"Baka! Dont say things like that to a girl!" she yelled at him while hitting him o nthe head, and he collapsed to the ground in pain. "Uh oh...ooops. Forgot the spell was still active".

She said that as the Realm dematerialized, and excluding the Drake, they were all there.

"Still though, it was only one mystic beast of a low rank. You should be ashamed of yourself. If it was Koba-chan, he would have just jumped right in and taken out five hundred of them probably. You really are a useless baka".

"Hey...I have some good qualities...like, my extremely high endurance..."

"Sigh...well, we better get going. You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Late for what?"

At that point, he just got another stare.

"The supplies for the sports festival, of course! You really dont hope yourself in the whole baka image..."

And so, the two went off to get them.

* * *

"So, are you ready?" Koba asked as the four stood in a circle. Or maybe it was a square? Either way, they each had a fist clenched with something in it.

They all nodded, and then each one took a breath.

"Three...two...one...go!"

They all held out their hand, and saw a red marble.

"Yes! We all got on the same team!"

"Given there are two teams and its random, this is unusually good luck for us" Katsu mentioned.

"Usually means something bad is right around the corner, but we will deal with it when we get there" Azu replied.

At that point, their class teacher called out to Koba.

"Koba-kun, can you go and deliver this bucket back to the broom closet? For some reason it was mixed in with the other things".

"Sure! Be back in a sec!"

Koba went over and took the bucket, and headed out of the classroom. Sounds could be heard from other classrooms in the hall, but otherwise was empty. Thankfully the broom closet was close, so it did not take long. So he just opened the door and stepped through...and that was when he noticed something strange.

Rather, instead of a broom closet, there was a strange woman in a fancy room, looking at what appeared to be a purple flame.

"...uhhh" Koba mentioned, a bit shocked. Even for Magicians, this was weird. "Excuse me? What happened to the broom closet?"

He went to look back at the door, only to see it had disappeared.

"Welcome to The Parlor, Demon King Kobayashi-sama" she replied to him, as a chair manifested in front of her. It was rather high, so he had a bit of trouble given his height was that of a ten year old. But also, he had no idea what he was doing here. As he finished, two maids came by and served him some tea and cookies.

"Demon King huh...you had to use that title..."

"Of course. To most people out there, there are only twelve constellations. But for Magicians, it is different. A birthsign is often an indicator of something, from magical affinity, to destiny, to fate. And you were born under a very rare star indeed...after all, the Constellations are far more numerous for you Magicians".

"...you know a lot about me".

"Of course. This is my Domain. The moment you stepped in, I learned everything about you. But I have no motives for the information. For I am neither good nor evil, neither righteous nor deceitful. I simply enjoy existence. I am Eve of this Parlor".

"...then, what am I doing here?"

"Because I love existence, especially the oddities. Those who are exceptional. Those who are surrounded by excitement and change. Or perhaps, I do have my own special motives after all. Well, I suppose your brother is also involved".

He was starting to get the feeling he was not going to get straight answers from her. Though, it seemed like he would have to question Baka-niichan again.

"Maybe so. Or maybe straight answers would simply be counter productive".

...and she could read his mind.

"Either way, I suppose I should tell you something. Life is life. Live through it all, embrace it, keep enjoying everything. After all, even the peaceful moments may be more relevant then you realize. Even if its purely for mental health. After all, from the Angel to the Shadow, to the Princess to the Guardian, you will need all the bonds you can get".

"So...what?"

Kobayashi was very intelligent, but even he was lost by these words.

"What I mean is...enjoy the show. And I enjoy working with you, Demon King".

And suddenly, the room disappeared and he found himself standing back in the closet.

He put the bucket down, and that was when he noticed a package of cookies with the label "For the road".

"...what the hell was that? Did an interdimensional being just casually link itself to our school for a chat?"

* * *

The Sports Festival for Shokan and Yamaka Elementary Schools. An event where all students of each school compete. Four teams, two from each school, are formed. It is considered a great and fun event, full of various challenges. Such include King's Ransom: a game where one must keep their coin from getting into enemy team's hand for a certain amount of time. There is also classics like the bread eating race, the scavenger hunt, and such. However, the rivalry can be fierce, even for elementary schoolers.

This was true for Shu Koramine, who was in the same elementary school class as Kobayashi, but a different magic class. As for what he was doing at the moment, he was looking through the scope of a rifle, watching the other school's students make their own preparations.

Yes, he was here spying. Thankfully he had special magic just for scenarios like this. He also seemed to have his own method for getting to Magic School, since he never had to deal with the closet either. That, or he was just so stealthy no one noticed him.

In fact, no one had noticed he missed class today it seemed either. But that was an issue for another time.

The main people he was watching though were the Magicians who went to Shokan Elementary. Yamaka Elementary students went to a different magic school then them as well, so there was a fierce rivalry between magicians. And from what it looked like, a few of them had occupied the science room, the art room, and the sports equipment. Because this was a normal sports festival between normal elementary schools, there were no rules against magic, and no one would really be enforcing them. Of course, no one would blatantly use magic that would get them all exposed, but crafty tricks would be pulled for sure.

And so, he would keep on scouting. Still, it looked like they were up to something or another.

* * *

"I am home!" Kazuta announced as he entered the house and took his shoes off. However, he heard a lack of response. "Hello?"

"Ahh...sorry" he heard as he entered the living room, and saw his mom napping on the couch. "I must have fallen asleep while watching TV. Welcome home, sweetie".

"Hey...where is Koba-chan?"

"He is staying at Azu-kun's house for the next few days, so he can focus on the sports festival. Remember? Ah, but he made sure we would have enough food to eat till he got back".

Kazuta went to check on the fridge, and saw that it had fruit, bread, various meats to make sandwhiches with, cheese, milk, and such. There was also a note.

"I took all the credit cards, debit cards, and money from around the house. The house has also been enchanted for Anti-theft. If you try to handle any economic decisions while I am gone, you will be rendered unconscious for the next week. Love, Kobayashi".

"Isn't he so thoughtful?"

"...I feel like my little brother just threatened my life".

"But he said love right?"

"...I suppose we should take what we can get, huh".

After he said that, Kazuta went up to his room to relax a little before dinner, only to find that once he opened it, instead of his room, it was another room all together. Fancy and detailed, and with a woman sitting at a table.

"Welcome to the Parlor..."

Before she could finish though, he finally became startled after pinching himself.

"Wait this isn't a dream!?"

"Tis not...your brother was not wrong about your intelligence level. Or perhaps, he was wrong? Its hard to measure something so fluid with a simple line".

"...I have no idea what you are saying".

"Then why not listen to what I have to say? Before you do something you regret?"

In an instant, as she finished speaking, Kazuta was holding a blade at her neck, but both of her maids had swords on him. One at his neck, the other at his back ready to pierce his heart.

"But I am curious why someone as weird and mysterious as you met my brother...and you better hope you did not do anything to him".

"He is fine. We only chatted. About the future. About the past. About life. Though I must say, it is not wise to aggressively go after someone just because they mentioned meeting with your brother".

He took a deep breath, and finally put his sword down, causing it to disappear all of a sudden.

"I must say, you interest me far more then I thought you would though. Are your academics that bad, that you have that much fighting power yet still get a low rank?"

"Who knows?"

"Hmm...well now, you are keeping a secret...how strange that even I cannot pierce the veil that hides it. Your magic suddenly had quite the burst when I mentioned your brother. Well then, I think I shall give you a little gift".

Suddenly, she threw a tarot card at him, which he caught in mid air. it was The Lovers card.

"You are giving me a lover?"

"A clue. A thread to follow in a sea of possibilities. The Demon King's Future, and the future of others, depends on one thing: That Card. But be warned. If he learns about this himself, then the worst possible future will be difficult, maybe impossible, to avoid. You...must ensure his love life succeeds".

Kazuta twitched and materialized his sword again.

"He is ten years old".

"A childish and innocent love life is still a love life. But do be careful...force it, and all may collapse around you".

"...this is really confusing" he replied, when he suddenly found himself back in his room, holding the tarot card. "...my head hurts".

* * *

"Are you sure he will be okay...wait, get the one on the right!" Azu mentioned, as he and Koba were dressed in boxers and T shirts while also playing video games.

"Bleh...I got it! ANd he should be fine, he has stupidly good luck despite being an idiot" he replied, as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. They had been vigorously going at this for awhile. At this point, another person came in. Azu's older sister, Asha.

Unlike Azure, Asha had bright pink hair and a fairly cheerful appearance. She was fifteen, the same age as Koba's brother. However...

"You two, the bath is ready! Oh, I know, I will bathe the two of you cuties..."

"Rejected".

"Please no".

She was also eccentric in her own way.

"Besides, you should stay away from the water and steam with that nosebleed".

Indeed, she was that sort of person. An absolute weirdo.

"...fine, but just so you know, mom said that if you dont, I get to do whatever I want with you two. Even making you take various positions for my Shonen Ai man..."

"Shut up! We are going!" Azu shouted, grabbing Koba's wrist and pulling him along as they ran.

Once they made it into the bathroom, the two of them removed the little clothing they had left and rinsed off, making sure to wash each other's backs.

"She really is terrifying...I remember when we lost a bet with her..."

"I would rather forget it myself".

The two sighed, before chuckling and smiling at each other.

"That's why us boys gotta stick together, right?"

"Right!"

After that, they both got into the tub together and proceeded to bathe. The two had been friends since they were infants, so this was nothing new to them either. Furthermore, although Koba enjoyed hot springs himself, Azu was an even more major hot springs enthusiast, and the two had enjoyed going to hot springs together a lot. Though, since Koba's father ditched him and his family and left them with mountains of debt and money issue, augmented further by his older brother's idiocy and his mother's situation, he had not had as much time.

"Hey, hey. After the sports festival, I think we should be able to go to another hot springs outing".

"How do you think that?"

"Because, I put in a special reservation for jobs around a specific area, and a high paying one that asks of multiple magicians came in for that region. And this region...is the home of the famous hot springs town, Sakura Springs!"

At this news, Koba practically stood up and dragged Azu up with him, looking him right in the eyes as he put his hand on his shoulders to steady himself.

"You absolutely sure about that? Its a sure thing?"

"Already confirmed and everything. Multiple Magicians needed, all expenses paid, young Magicians welcome and approved of. The danger level is a bit high, but not only are you and me high ranked, and if we take the others it should be fun".

"Yeah yeah!"

"Alright then!" Azu announced, when suddenly a portal opened up overhead, and a letter fell out of it with his name on it. "Eh? Was that..."

"The Phantom Mail Service?"

Azu quickly grabbed the letter as it fell down. The Phantom Mail Service was a service provided by an immortal elder diety that existed before existence itself. It served to deliver letters, but it would only deliver non-weapon packages. If someone tried to send poison, explosives, or a giant fire dragon through it, that person would suffer severely. It was totally anonymous, completely secretive, and one hundred percent safe.

Koba and Azu bunched up together shoulder to shoulder as Azu opened the letter. On it were various words clearly cut from a newspaper and made into a letter.

"We know your secret. You will sabotage your school during the Sports Festival, or suffer the consequences of your deepest darkest secret being exposed".

The two read that over a few times.

"...deepest darkest secret? You are not holding back on me, are you Azu?"

"No way! I have no idea what they are talking about! I dont have any secrets, especially from you!"

Koba raised his hands into a tickling position. "Well, I will learn the truth soon enough".

"No...seriously...mercy! I dont have any...hahahaha! Noooooooooooo!"

And so, after finishing up their bath and getting dressed in PJs, once Koba was satisfied and Azu had his revenge, they went to sleep. Though, Azu was seriously puzzled by something...

_...do they know something I don't? I dont have any secrets worth blackmailing though...unless...unless its that?_

And so, their fun days continued.


	4. Chapter 4: Sports Festival Part 1

**Chapter 4: Sports Festival Part 1**

The Sports Festival for Elementry Schools.

A time of companionship, teamwork, and activity, full of joy and happiness. Where friends give it their all, work together, compete together, for the ultimate prize of joy and happiness.

It was a time for families to gather and cheer on their young members, to let them soar in the spotlight and show off. It was a truly great and fantastic thing.

"So, what are you going to do about the blackmail?" Koba asked, wondering what his best friend would choose as they were waiting in their area, wearing their gym uniforms.

"Well, only one thing to do" Azu mentioned. "Ignore it".

"Ignore it...huh?"

"Yep. This is a treasured time to make memories after all! The sports festival!"

"So, you plan to ignore it after all".

"Yep! Cause that's what guys do! We dont let anyone push us around!"

"Oi oi!" Katsu said as she walked in. "That goes for girls too! You should know that!"

"Tsk..." Azu replied, resulting in him getting kicked in the head by Katsu, falling to the ground slumped over with his butt raised in the air and his head on the floor.

"Don't tsk me! Be more understanding!"

"...you know, I dont think kicking him in the head is very understanding eit…"

And then, Koba joined him.

"Katsu-chan! You dont need to be that way with Koba-kun and Azu-kun!" Akiha mentioned. Azu looked over, and saw a blissfull look on his face.

_He is totally smitten that she showed simple compassion for him, huh._

The two of them got up, and saw both Katsu and Akiha had changed as well. Azu immediately pinched Koba's butt so that he would not just stand there admiring Akiha's cute form in her gym uniform.

"Anyways, you ready for the Sports Festival?"

"I did all my stretches".

"I did them too. Lets all do a great job" Akiha told everyone, causing Koba to go off into bliss again, and forcing Azu to snap him out of it again.

"So...what is with this letter you are holding?"

"Ah, someone seems to be trying to blackmail Azu with some deep dark secret, but he doesn't seem to remember".

"You sure he is telling the truth?"

"We were taking a bath when it arrived, so I used the usual method for truth acquisition".

"I see...then I guess he really doesn't know. And what did you decide, Azu-kun?"

"Ignore it, of course".

Katsu gave a bit of a smile. "Figures. I wonder what it is though?"

"Beats me...maybe they made a mistake?"

"I see...it wasn't...those kind of mags, right?"

"Eh? No way!"

"Suspicious!"

"ALright alright" Koba said, stepping in. "Come on, lets get going. Its about time we start".

* * *

Sports Festival Event 1: Bread Race Round 1

Representative for Koba's team: Akiha Takagi

Representative for White Team: Shimu Totska

Representative for Blue Team: Akito Akabane

Representative for Green Team: Lilica Lenessia

EVENT...BEGIN!

"You can do it, Aki-chan!"

"Go for it, Aki-chan!"

As Azu and Katsu gave normal signs of support...Koba went all out, and even pulled clothes out of nowhere for the occasion while holding two banners.

"Go, go! Aki-chan! You can do it, Aki-chan!"

"...I feel like to balance it out, maybe we should have supported Shimu-kun a little".

"...yeah..."

The race was off, with the first round competetors. The goal of the bread eating race was simple. They had to run around the track field, jump and catch a piece of bread with their mouths, and eat it...or at least not drop it...and make the finish line. Of course, it was not too hard since this was an elementary school level...however...

Both Akiha and Shimu felt a spark, and noticed that it seemed like the air was almost making way for Akito, while Lilica seemed to be propelled through the air by a gust of wind each time she made a step.

_So, Magicians out of the gate huh? And using magic already?_

_Un...I dont want to let my friends down!_

Aki and Shimu looked at each other, and nodded. Shimu then adjusted his glasses, which was a method of activating his magic: Logos Sight. With it, he could analyze magic used in front of him, and see the code on his glasses as if it was on a computer.

"Aki-chan...can you use an application of your magic, and alter the following variable? Intake, double the value please".

"Its not a normal application of my magic, but I wont let our team be beat by cheaters!" she said, raising her spirit. "Initiating Magic: Holy Numeral!".

That was Akiha's special magic. Although like any magician, there were basic magics she and others could use, all Magicians tended to have some sort of specialty or affinity, or even just developed a special magic. And Akiha's was Holy Numberal. It was still a special magic shrouded in mystery, as she was not even sure of its full abilities. Mainly, it allowed her to conjure certain items and gear, but due to the Authority from Holy, there was a lesser way that the others had helped her discover. And that is the alteration of numerical variables.

And even with magic, there were numerical variables involved. She couldn't completely god mode everything, it wasn't like she had true divine power. But she could display some degree of manipulation. In a normal battle, its usefulness was limited...but thanks to Shimu's Logos Sight, he could analyze their abilities and give it more effectiveness. Not to mention, it was not a direct battle where they had to worry about blocking, evading, or counter attacks, which gave them a further boost.

And so, she altered a variable on their spell. Between the sudden change in variable and their own movements, since it was magic that they were using for movement, they collapsed on the spot and Shimu and Akiha passed by them. Of course, as they got further, those two seemed to vaguely understand that the two of them had done something, and decided to counterattack by doing a light wind blast to knock them off balance.

...but that was possibly their greatest mistake.

"...initiate magic: Counterforce".

To the audience, it looked like those two managed to get up, only to get up too quickly and lose balance, collapsing again.

Azu, who had cast the spell, looked over at Katsu, who had successfully managed to hold an enraged Koba back.

"Whew...that was close. Hey! Koba! Their attack didn't hit, I made it go right back into them, so calm down! They already got theirs".

"Grrr….I am going to tear them apart!"

"...oi oi. Koba, snap out of it! You don't want Aki-chan to see that when she looks to see where your cheering went!"

At those words, Kobayashi calmed down, and picked up the banners for getting back into gear.

"...I am amazed. He usually isn't this obvious, but how is no one noticing?"

"Because he is surrounded by devoted parants who are doing the exact same thing, or even stronger cheering" Azu mentioned.

Either way, the race ended up with Akiha taking first, Shimu second, Akito Third, and Lilica fourth. That was only to be expected after all, Shimu was pretty weak physically. Had they played fair, they likely could have beat him, possibly even them both.

* * *

After that event, came a few more. Such as the scavenger hunt, though other members of their grade took place in that one. The events were all divided my grade level, so fourth graders against fourth graders, sixth graders against sixth graders, and first graders against first graders. That said, they were really on the lookout now. Only a very small portion of the other school's students would be Magicians, same as them, but clearly they were determined to go all out for victory.

And so, the next event the four of them participated in was Tug of War. Furthermore, they even had a big mud pit in the center for the losing team to fall into. And so, the four gave it their best...however...

"Its not budging...could they be using..."

"Tsk. Can you get Shimu to give us an ans...woah?!"

Suddenly, the ground underneath them became slippery, and they ended up falling and going into the mud.

After that embarrassing loss, the four of them hit the showers to wash the mud off their bodies. Thankfully, there were some set up in the back. They were nothing more then curtains with showerheads that they stood in naked while their clothes were washed, but it was better then nothing.

Each of them was adult sized, so each one fit two people. Koba and Azu, and Aki and Katsu. There was a teacher standing guard of course, as well as Shimu. However, a spell had been cast so the teacher could not overhear them.

"So, it was Slippery Floor that was cast then?"

"Yeah...looks like they are really going all out. For that matter, they even tried to sabotage your clothes, but Hayato and the others dealt with it".

"Thanks...it seems like they really are going hardcore with the magic this year".

"Do you think its because of the fact we won the last four years?"

"Well, we managed to beat them out in the bread race and scavenger hunt. They will probably seek to get the points needed to beat us during your next event".

"You mean, Coin of the King?" Katsu asked while washing the mud out of Akiha's hair.

"Isn't it called King of the Coin?" Azu said while he wiped the mud off of Koba's back.

"Lets just call it by what it is...Keepaway" Koba said as he settled the matter.

Coin of the King was a game that was pretty simple and easy for everyone to understand. One person holds a coin, and that person is the Commander. He is the only one allowed to give orders and communicate with other members outside of basic commands and responses. Normally, all the games of a Sports Festival would be held in the sports fields for everyone to see, but this game was incorporated differently. Instead, first aid stations, cameras, and microphones were scattered across the forest where it was played in. You could also hold down and capture pawns, but the game is won when the team captures the other team's coin. However, an important thing about the game is that the coin can be passed from one person to another.

In other words, it was basically a game of keepaway, with just a few more rules.

"Most likely, that is where they will confront us".

"Which means, they will be using magic".

"The forest is not totally monitored, so if they use blindspots, they can use it more freely".

Katsu suddenly pulled open both their curtains, since they were right next to each other, must to the surprise and embarrassment of everyone.

"Please tell me we are not going to play goody two shoes, and let them be the only ones who use magic".

Koba sighed. "Yeah. Of course we are not, but we wont go overboard either...now, in case anyone passes by, do you mind?"

"Alright" she said, pulling them back.

"We are going to do a method to properly get revenge, and face whatever these guys have at the ready".

* * *

Both students of both schools faced off against each other, as the Captains of each time went to the middle to shake hands. In this event, Red and White teamed up against Blue and Green, which also teamed up. Shokan Elementary School Fourth Grade against Yamaka Elementary School Fourth Grade. Kobayashi was made captain of his team, which among other students, included Azure Sky, Akiha Takagi, Katsu Tanaka, Shimu Totska, Hayato Heiso, Arthia Yami, Nazato Nyanta, and Shu Koramine.

And the other captain...was another Magician who went to a different Magic School, Mokuba Karata.

"Ehhhh, so you all decided to show up again. Just so you know, we will be taking this victory with us".

"Considering you need cheep tricks and boosts to win, id say its clear who has the upperhand".

Although the two captains were supposed to be giving each other a friendly handshake out of respect and sportsmanship, it was clear these two did not get along. Also...

"Can you really say that when I can see over your head, Koba-kun? Or do you plan to stay a little squirt forever".

He was taller then Koba by a bit, and mocking him.

"At least I am not a Sis-con".

"But the way your older brother needs you, he might be a bro-con...and since you keep running to him, maybe you enjoy it?"

"I am going to make you eat dirt".

They were practically squeeting the blood out of each other's hands, before they finally let go and headed back to their teams.

Once the lines were set, each Captain revealed the coin in their hand. Koba held it in his left, while Mokuba held it in his right. Both choices seemed a bit shocking to the other.

_Left hand...Koba is keeping his casting hand empty? He plans to play offensively? No matter, I have tactics prepared._

_Right hand...does he plan to play defensively? Strange...but I have a plan for this..._

"Alright. Ready! Set! Go!"

"Now, shield charge technique!"

"Applesauce!"

While Mokuba announced the tactic they would use, Koba announced a codeword. He, Azu, Katsu, and Akiha ran into the forest, along with many other students, while some formed a defensive line that moved inbetween them and the forest. However, as Koba got to a tree, he jerked his body back and held onto the tree as he leaned out, and locked eyes with Mokuba. "You cant catch me, so you should give up now!"

And then, he went back into the forest.

"Tsk! He is planning to lure us and use ambushes and sneak attacks...no matter, you four with me!"

As he took four Magicians with him and chased right into the woods after Koba, Shimu analyzed everything and contacted Koba telepathically.

"Koba, five Magicians including the Captain heading towards you. He immediately broke up the formation!"

"It seems like they have tricks in store, so keep watch. Not just magical, there are normal students mixed in here after all".

"Understoo...od?" he said, when he turned and saw Lilica approach him with a weird gaze even though they were only shortly into the woods.

"Li..lica?"

"Shimu...kun..." she said with heavy breathing. "You look hot in those clothes, let me help you out of them".

Shimu immediately blushed, very startled and concerned.

"Uhhh..."

"Hehehe" she said, as she made grabby hands...only to be hit in the head and knocked out from behind.

"...be more careful" Shu told him, in his typical quiet voice.

"Ha...thanks..."

* * *

Meanwhile, deeper in the woods, Koba looked around.

"Is it clear?"

"Looks like it!"

As they said that, they all had to dodge as a lightningbolt came flying at them.

"You should have stayed in a more monitored place...I already checked, we will be free to go all out here" Mokuba mentioned as he and his group showed up. "Now, you should have just gone and sabotaged your team for us, Azure-chan. Now we will have to reveal your secret to your friends...but, if you sabotage everything else, we wont tell every Magician at your school and Magic School".

"Exactly what blackmail is that?"

"Well, its pretty simple...that your true identity, is a girl! I am not sure how you managed to deceive everyone on that point...but that, not only are you a girl...you are the reincarnation of a princess, Layshia Yamigiri!"

At that announcement...Kobayashi could not help but burst into laughter, while everyone else started giggling aside from the enemy Magicians.

"Don't laugh! Its true! I checked! Your face, hair color, hair style, are all practically identical to her! Sure, your face might look a little boyish, but its obvious you are the reincarnated princess! A girl! And you have just freely been taking baths with boys!"

"Wow...that was...that was really hilarious! So that was it huh?" Koba mentioned.

"To think, THAT was the blackmail. Wow, that is rich!"

"Shut up! We are right! You are really a girl! You are the reincarnated princess! YOu cant claim to not know, we know your secret! We know the truth!"

Koba just burst even more into laughter.

"What the hell! We are serious!"

"I know...I know. Its just, its so hilarious that you thought that it was a secret" Koba mentioned.

"Yeah...when we were all in Pre-school, Azu-kun told us".

"In fact, its not a secret at all. Everyone in our class at Magic School knows, as well as our sempais, kouhais, and such".

The five of them had blank looks on the faces, sort of like they were thinking "Eh?" or "What?"

"Wa-wait...so then, Kobayashi-kun has been knowing bathing with a girl and is just unphased!?"

"Well, I mean, we have all bathed together in the past, and gotten in hot springs together, since we are close friends. Ah, actually Aki-chan only moved here recently, so she might not have yet".

"Besides, Azu is a guy".

"What do you mean? He is a reincarnated princess!"

Azu sighed, and seemed pretty annoyed. He kicked off his shoes and took his socks off, and then proceeded to take his shirt, shorts, and even underwear off, kicking them away and standing there in front of them completely naked. Furthermore, although there was a weird and conviently placed branch blocking the audience view of it, everyone else could see that. The evidence that he was a guy.

"Yes, in my previous life was a girl. But you know, the legend of Princess Layshia was totally warped from reality. I swear, it makes me look like some girl who only told the guys to attack and lead a change, but I actually was a warrior who took place in all those battles. Of course, naturally the record keepers of that time as well as the leaders were sexist, and were sexist for awhile after that, so they made me out to be some flower rather then a battle hardened warrior who fought with the troops. Also, the legend is very misleading. I did not die in my castle as a Dragon brought its revenge, I died in the Dragons castle, killing it right before it collapsed on me and left me there dying. My dying wish was to be reincarnated as a boy, since I hated being a girl and a woman unable to do anything. And I guess, thanks to all my hard work and achievments, I was reincarnated as a boy. Of course, I guess they decided to be a bit whimsical, reincarnating me as a boy in an age with gender equality. But, I still prefer being a boy".

And at that point, Azu turned around, displaying his body to the group, who was still recovering from the fact that he was indeed a boy. Even though Azure had blue hair that went well past the shoulders, he was indeed a boy.

"Especially a cute boy. I mean, a male body is just so much more convienent and less troublesome. For one thing, I wont ever have to deal with those huge lumps! No boobs!"

As he said that, he held his chest where they would be is he was a girl. Or rather, when he was a girl.

"Do you know how annoying they are? Not just with wearing armor, but boys got all the great casual clothes also. Not to mention, I dont get any of those bleedings or such from those areas, nor do I have those moments where I really get on edge! And, if I decide to have kids of my own, I wont have to deal with the annoyance of child birth!"

Katsu was twitching a little, as well as the female magicians on the other side. The boys meanwhile were blushing, very much embarrassed for him at this point. Also because they had not expected their blackmail to be THIS pointless.

"And as a boy, weirdos wont come up to me randomly and hit on me! Its great! No more weirdos! No more arranged marriages! Oh, and lets not forget the fact that going to the bathroom can be a lot easier! To not have to sit down every single time I need to take a leak!"

At this point, Koba could see it in their faces. Azu had successfully crushed their spirits already. Both the girls and guys had been dealt massive psychological damage.

"Right...anyways, Azu, can you get dressed now before anyone else comes by?"

"Ah, right" he said, now realizing his situation and quickly getting dressed.

"Arrrg!" Mokuba shouted, rallying himself and others and getting them pumped up. "That was so stupid! Alright, who cares if the blackmail failed! We will take the coin by force!"

"Yeah! Revenge you traitor! Going over to the guy's side!"

"A woman's body is way better!"

"Damnit! Why cant you be a girl?! I will vent my frustration!"

"You tricked me! But I dont care! Once I beat you, I am going to ask you out!"

There were a lot of dangerous things said, but it seemed that the fight was back on.

"Fine then, no choice!" Koba said, as he took out a card. It was his Realm Spell Card.

"Realm, Realize!"

"""""Realm, Materialize!""""

Suddenly, the entire area changed around them. Kobayashi's Realm settings were loaded. He had several presets, but since Realms were best if they reflected the area they were around, it was the Forest Realm.

"Lightning Bolt!"

"Azure Blade!"

A lightning bolt was sent towards them, but Azure blocked it with a sword he summoned. It was a large, blue jagged sword, that was totally boyish on a number of levels.

As one of the Magicians moved, he suddenly found himself hit with a telekinetic blast, followed by ninja stars being thrown and pinning him to the tree behind him. Another one turned towards the attacker, and it was Katsu.

"Numeral of Two! Key of the Elements!"

Meanwhile, fire and water came at one of the girls, cast by Akiha. Using her spell, she became much more efficient in elemental magic.

And as for Kobayashi, he charged Mokuba head on.

"Hyper Enhance!/Shadow Bolt!"

Kobayashi multi-chanted, firing bolts of shadow energy while also launching a serious kick at Mokuba.

"How are you so calm and cool about this!? Even though he was a girl?!"

"Well, because he is a guy now? Duh?"

Even though Kobayashi was attacking seriously, he his voice and expression did not indicate as much.

"Its almost like you are a kuudere right now".

Suddenly, the air around the two of them became tense as a dark aura emanated from Koba. He had a smile on his face...but it was the scary sort of smile.

It only just occurred to him what he had just said was in Akiha's presence, although she had not noticed yet.

"...uh oh..."

"Engage Demon King Weapons System".

Suddenly, several portals appeared around him, and magical guns and weapons appeared from them.

"Set Goal: Incapacitate. Target: Individual in front of me".

Mokuba immediately created a rod of lightning as all the magic guns open fired on him, using a basic magic spell to enhance his reflexes to block and deflect them all. Meanwhile, the other guy had gotten free of the ninja stars, while his friend had moved forward to face Katsu. However, they were now learning about her true power. Katsu Tanaka, or known by her Code Name as the 56th ranked person at their school, while she was still recovering from a cold. The Ninjutsu Magician. Combinging her psychic magic and her talent with throwing stars, that name was given to her.

Well, it was definently better then Demon King, and not as embarrassing as Angel either. Only Azure had a nickname that wasn't too terrible. Cobalt Edge.

"Numeral of One: Armor My Body!"

Akiha meanwhile conjured armor to protect herself from attack, while bombarding the enemy with basic but numerous spells. His exhaustion was showing. And Azure brought down his sword against the other Magician, who had conjured a golem to protect him.

As for Koba, with Mokuba's attention taken, he ran in under the attacks to deliver the critical blow. However, Mokuba noticed this and blocked him. He went for a palm strike, but Mokuba deflected with his own style. He then went for a kick, but Mokuba deflected that too, though it still hurt a bit. Koba engaged further, going for faster strikes while casting flame magic from above. He went for a leg sweep while making flames the size of crossbow bolts rain down on him. Mokuba shot them all down with lightning while defending himself.

However, as he launched a counter attack, Koba ducked down, rolled underneath his legs and quickly stopped as he got on his feet, pivoting around and enhancing his leg and he struck his back. Of course, he had deployed a magical barrier, but the enhancement magic Koba had used stopped that. And as Mokuba fell to the ground, Koba reached into his hand...and then, he was grabbed by the guy from behind! He suddenly grabbed the realm card and canceled it, while reaching into Koba's hand.

"Haha! We...win?"

That was when he noticed something.

"The coin...isn't here?!"

Koba used his surprise to break free, and get Mokuba's coin as he was coming to.

"...what..." he said, as he looked at Koba's hands. One had his coin, the other was clearly empty.

"But...the others..." he wondered, but Azure obviously did not have it, and Katsu and Akiha showed both their empty hands. Their gym uniforms did not have pockets, and no one moved like they had a coin in their shoe...and then. "...could it be?"

He remembered the taunt that Koba gave him. When he jerked his body back, Koba's arm had extended. His left arm. Normally, if the coin was in the left arm, that meant the Magician planned to play aggressively. But...could it have been back then...the taunt, the jerk, that had all been a cover to hide the fact he threw a coin. He immediately isolated them both, so it would be normal not to give orders...in other words, no one would notice that the coin had been tossed until it was too late.

And there was someone who had been standing in the back, with Koba, who could use analysis magic.

And in another part of the forest, being guarded by Shu, was Shimu Totska, who looked at the coin in his hand.

"I just got a message from Koba-kun" he mentioned. "We win".

* * *

"Its time for Kobayashi and Kazuto's..."

"...character talk!"

Chibi Koba and Kazu entered the scene.

"Now is the post chapter we go over some of the characters! For example...my amazing Otouto, Kobayashi Kazami!"

"Well, I have to be, since you are such a baka".

"Sorry about that...anyways, lets review a little. So, Koba-kun, you have a crush on Akiha-chan right?"

"Wh-what are you saying! We are not getting into that!"

"Fine, lets talk about the magic you used today. 'Demon King's Weapon Systems'. Looks like portals appear and weapons pop out of them, which results in a barrage on the enemy. Correct?"

"Correct. It appears you might actually be studying".

"That said, it seems like your fuse was a bit short there with Mokuba. Are you mad because I inherited the tall gene?"

"You baka! Baka baka baka! Dont say that!"

"Anyways, it was pretty brilliant. Lets move onto the next one, Azure Sky. So Azu-kun was originally a girl, and a princess? And you just casually bathe with her all the time?"

"He is a boy now though?"

"Its that simple huh?"

"Its that simple".

"He didn't seem embarrassed being naked in front of strangers though..."

"He was caught up in the moment and didn't realize it".

"I see...its really that simple?"

"Its really that simple. You were there three years ago for the hot springs trip! He was with us in the male section!"

"Well, you are just both so small".

"What did you say?!"

"Ah ah! I didn't mean that...lets move on! Katsu Tanaka. Another girl around you..."

"Again, Azu is a boy".

"Right...a tough, tomboyish girl around you. Rumor has it though she might have a crush on you".

"What? No way. You baka, dont listen to rumors...ah, I hope Akiha doesn't listen to rumors!"

"Anyways, she ended up being a ninja which probably surprised people".

"And she was super great with those throwing stars!"

"She is kinda scary. You sure she is a girl?"

At that point, Katsu swung down on a rope and landed, kicking Kazuta's face in the process.

"I am".

"Huh...and now, only Akiha Takagi!"

"Ahh, Koba is making blissful face again".

"Do you think he will ever confess his love?"

"He can be pretty stubborn, and Akiha isn't aware of it at all..."

"...maybe if there was some world ending cataclysm".

"Please dont say ominous things like that".

"Anyways, her power of Holy Numeral seems very useful! Creating armor as well as weapons!"

"Dont forget how she changed a variable (anime exclusive ability)!"

"...its not an anime, at least not yet though..."

"Hold on, what was that moment. That moment undescribed! What is that face that seems to be showing a bit of annoyance!?"

"...pretty sure that was her reaction to Azu's little speech".

"...I suppose that cant be helped then. Still, are women's bodies that unfortunate?"

"They have good qualities! For one thing, we dont have ours out and kickable!"

"...fair enough".

"I feel like I was just threatened".

"Baka. You were threatened".

"Anyways, that's all the time we have for now! Stay tuned, for more Baka-niichan!"

"He means The Paranormal Lives of Magicians...but Baka-niichan works nicely as well".


	5. Chapter 5: Sports Festival Part 2

**Chapter 5: Sports Festival Part 2**

"Did you see that mom?" Kazuta whispered to the little girl, AKA his mom, that was sitting next to him on the picnic blanket. "He totally dominated that event".

"Indeed. But, he still will have to face others soon enough. He has won the battle, not the war".

"I see...by the way, what is that you are holding there?"

"Gambling tickets. I bet Shokan Elementary would win of course".

"...there is gambling at this?"

Here is an important note to the mother of the two brothers. She is usually pretty smart and intelligent, and can be very wise. However...she can also have foolish moments, especially when her sons are concerned.

"Sweetie, there is gambling at all public events, especially ones that involve people being active".

"I see...hold on, where did you get the money to buy those tickets?"

"Secret~"

"...oh dear..."

He held out his own gambling tickets.

"How did you..."

"Secret~"

"So...we wont tell Koba-chan then?"

"Pretty sure he would kill us if he heard we were stashing money away and gambling with it".

"Probably...even though he dreams about winning the lottery".

"You know of that too?"

"You are not the only one who checks in on Koba-chan while he is sleeping".

* * *

"Are you okay, Koba-kun? You are sneezing a lot, and you seem agitated".

"Yeah. You okay Koba?"

"I just get the feeling someone is talking about me, and saying things that would make me agitated".

"...huh".

* * *

Either way, the next event was a very simple one. It was a tossing game where they had to get things into the hoops. The teams alternated which members they used so no one went twice and so the kids had a chance to rest, so Koba and the gang sat this one out. Afterwards, it was lunch time, so they went to go sit with their families.

"Koba-chan, Azu-chan, you both look super kawaii and cool. And just look at those gym shorts, showing off all that kawaii leg!"

"Thanks, mom...I think...".

"Thanks..." Azu started, but then he froze. He immediately scooted over to Koba and whispered to him. "What am I supposed to use again? Let alone obachan, she looks too young to even be oneechan".

"Says the one who is like thirty eight" Koba's mom replied, with a bit of a sinister smile.

"Oi, female time does not count. Only boy time counts".

"Yes yes, I get it".

"Besides, that was pre-modernization Japan. Might as well not even count, given all the technological and societal changes. Though, the fact that they have so many rules and regulations against weapons seem silly. Want to prevent someone from doing something bad? Let all the good normal people have swords around him, see how much he feels like doing something bad".

"Well...I suppose that is a fair point. Though, it doesn't apply to us either".

Using magic, Magicians could easily carry weapons that go unseen by others.

"So, Mom, Baka-niichan, you haven't been doing anything bad while I was away resting right?"

"Of course not!"

"We definently are good!"

And at this time, Kazuta thought of something.

"By the way...whats this I hear about you and your crush at school?"

"Wh-what?!"

"You asked her out yet? Cause, you know, I am sure I can tell you a great place to take her on a first date".

"But, Kazuta-niichan, that would only be true if you had ever gotten a second date".

The wind blew by during a silent period after Azu's words. And then...

"You didn't have to rub it in!"

"Oi oi! Baka! Dont make a scene and embarrass me! Baka! Baka baka baka-niichan is baka! Stop crying! Its embarrassing!"

"Ah...he reacted stronger then I expected".

"Well, he is a womanizer that keeps failing".

"Why do you think that? I am not a womanizer! What weird image do you have of me anyways?"

"Given the way you stupidly waste money each White Day, and the Valentines Chocolate you get, a surpreme womanizing Baka-niichan".

And thus, Koba's words dealt a critical blow to his psyche.

"Anyways" Azu said as he and Koba finished their lunches. "We should probably get back".

"Do your best! We are bet...rooting for you!"

Koba and Azu gave a suspicious glance, but then walked off. Whatever it was, Koba could find out and punish them for it later.

* * *

"And now, it is time for another one of everyone's favorite events! The big team race! The goal here is pretty simple! Multiple members from multiple teams run for the goal! The first, second, and third place winners score points for their teams! Lets do our best, everyone!"

Koba looked over, and saw that the other runners were taking their positions. That said, the Magicians from the last event they played in were not there.

"I guess we really let them have it, huh?"

"Yeah, apparently..."

"Lets win this!"

"Do your best, everyone".

"Attention everyone!" the announced shouted, drowning out the voices of all the various kids. "On your marks..."

Everyone got into a prep position.

"...get set..."

They leaned their bodies and prepared for a dash.

"...GO!"

And so, they were off. Koba, Azu, and Katsu quickly took fairly up front stops, however...

"...win...for me...dont let me...slow you down!"

Akiha, who had competed in the Bread Race and the Coin of the King games, seemed to have used a lot of strength already. Not to mention she used her magic various times.

"You can do it..."

And those words seemed to supercharge and motivate Kobayashi.

"I wont let you down!" he shouted as he charged forward.

"Well, there he goes again".

"I suppose we should kick it up a notch as well".

And Azu and Katsu trailed behind him. However, the one in front of them all was...

"Rin?!"

"When did he get up front?!"

"Was he even in the lineup?!"

"He is not the only one!" Hayato shouted as he rushed up beside them. "Its time for victory!"

"It wont be that easy!" Katsu replied.

"Oh yeah? Shall we go all out then?"

Immediately, all of them applied Physical Boost and burst forward.

"Dark Resonance!"

However, as they did, they immediately came under fire from something hidden in the tree line bordering the course. Dark energy waves were fired at them, and practically decimated the ground where it hit.

"What the...what is attacking us? Another cheater?"

"No way! That power output is too high! This is lethal!"

A few more blasts came their way.

"Why are people shooting at us?!"

* * *

"Fufufufu...all I have to do is take out anyone who was bet on, and then its guaranteed that all the money will be mine!"

The Gambling Magician, who operated the Gambling system for various events, and the one who Koba's family had used to place bets. However, he was also sometimes responsible for secretly attacking all of the ones who had tickets on, to ensure he got the payout.

"So annoying...get away!" Koba said as he conjured a kickball sized sphere of magical energy and kicked it at the creature attacking them.

"Hmm...the brat has spirit...but lets see how he deals with these!"

* * *

"Umm...guys?"

"Yeah, Azu?"

"There are Raptors behind us".

The group had a sort of blank shock reaction to that, before turning around...and seeing several raptors chasing them!

"Why are there raptors here?!"

"Seriously?! Who wants us dead this time?!"

"Is it aliens? Its finally aliens right?"

"Its never aliens".

"No, its never mole people. It can still be aliens".

"...no, mole people exist".

"Is now really the time for this conversation?!"

"Oh, right!"

"Yeah, lets do this!"

"Thunder Bird!"

"Azure Drops!"

The two launched attacks and vaporized the raptors till there was nothing left, but more joined in from behind.

"Why are there so many Raptors?!"

"It must be a Summoner!"

"Should we stop running and fight?"

"No, the moment we stop the Raptors will catch up to us in an instant and slash us to death! In an open envirornment like this, they have the advantage!"

"Then what do we do?"

As they were thinking that, suddenly the raptors fell into pitfalls that then suddenly sealed themselves back up. The group turned, and saw the one in front who was also still running, Shu.

"His ninja magic...is kinda scary".

"I didn't even sense that he placed traps".

As that was said, the ground in front of them suddenly burst up, as a large stone and dirt golem arose.

"Koba!"

"Right..." he said, as he created a huge orb of magic, and then compressed it into a marble. "Devastate!"

He threw the marble at the golem, and it exploded, shattering it into dust and letting them get by.

"Is it me, or are they just interested in stopping the runners?!"

"Seriously...is someone trying to fix the race...no, did people actually BET on an Elementary School Sports Festival?"

Koba immediately thought of two people.

"...they are so dead".

Koba picked up the pace, and ran towards victory. However...

"Goo Cannons?"

Someone had equipped the entire audience with Goo Cannons, and they were now firing haphazardly on the contestants. The sort of goo that was sticky, annoying, and absolutely could not be washed off yourself, the most annoying kind of goo.

"When did this become a thing?!"

"We got into view of the audience, so this was his last ditch effort I suppose..." Koba said, as he got gooed right on the torso and waist along with Azu. Their legs and arms were getting hit next, but they still went for it. However, the two kept going, Koba right in front and Azu behind him. "But...I promised her...I would win! And I wont let baka-niichan lose money so stupidly!"

"uh oh..."

"Amplify!"

Suddenly, he amplified his Physical Boost spell, but then went even further and double layered it.

He was fast, and processing things quickly. He stepped in the clear areas, avoiding the goo filled areas, as he rushed towards the goal. Taking into account new projectiles being launched, dodging them, weaving, swerving, and so on. Jumping over some areas, ducking at others, keeping up a fast and steady pace. He was catching up, getting right up there with Shu. At this point, it looked like ninja running rather then a normal grade schooler race. And thus...they crossed the finish line! And Azu snuck in from behind and took third.

"Its a photo finish! Lets see which young boy made it!" the announced said, as it brought up the image. And... "it appears to be a tie!"

"...well done".

"Thanks Shu-kun".

"Maaaaan, that was crazy. Also, ewww...now we need another bath".

"At least its the end of the event, right?"

"...the goo is sticky though, so be careful what you touch. You might want to get out of those clothes immediately".

"Good point Sh...Shu-kun?"

The two looked around, but he had totally vanished. Well, that was kinda his thing.

And so, another joint bath later...

"So...you want to explain to me where you got the money to gamble?" Koba asked them with eyes that clearly showed displeasure. As for the two gamblers in question, they were currently on their hands and knees apologizing with all their heart.

""We are very very sorry!""

"Well..."

"Umm...we saved it up?"

"Ah. I see. So you used saved up money to gamble, rather then pay our bills, solve our debts, and do other things of that nature, huh?"

"...yes?"

"BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA-NIICHAN IS BAKA!"

"I am very very sorry!"

"And...tell me...did you win anything?"

"Of course! The tickets were for you to win a trophy after all! Even a tie for first gives you one!"

"Yay! We will get a huge amount of money! Wont that be great?"

"Would you mind telling me the odds of the tickets?"

The two froze for a moment, and went to check. And surely, the odds were...a one in four.

"That's not even close to a jackpot!"

"It gives you four times the amount you bet".

"...but, we put in quite a bit".

"How much?"

"One hundred and twenty dollars each! See! Isn't that a lot?"

On that note, a portal appeared beside them, and a backpack that sounded like it was full of money fell through it before it closed.

"We turned 240 into almost one thousand!"

"...I mean, that is pretty good right?"

"Don't encourage them! I still want to know if there is any more of this saved up money somewhere!"

"Will you believe us even if we say no?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Haaa...as expected of the Baka-niichan, he managed to even appear stupid when he wins money".

"Azu-kun, please talk him down!"

"Did you bet any money on me?"

"No?"

"Sorry, not involved! Kinda hurt no one thought I could win apparently!"

"Saaaavvveeee meeeee!"

* * *

"So, that's the famous Demon King huh?" a girl mentioned as she watched over the scene from far away. "And his idiot brother, apparently".

A fifteen year old girl looked on the scene, a girl with white hair that went down to her chin, and even an ahoge. She was rather interested in the group, her curiosity for knowledge overwhelming.

"And even the others are all interesting in their own way...I just gotta know, what makes them tick".

* * *

"Looks like someone fun is here after all" a boy said, as some others stood behind him in the background overlooking everything.

* * *

"It appears that a storm may soon be gathering on the horizon" the Parlor woman said, as a man with white wings sat into the room across from her.

"And it appears you plan to get involved..." the man, or rather, the Angel replied. "Why must you always get involved...do you plan to interfere with the Goddess Destiny?"

The woman just smiled at him.

"Do remember that you are a guest here...even if you are an Arch Angel, you are one well outside your field".

"It would just be nice if a certain someone did not interfere with the saving of the world...and the appearance of our Great Goddess".

"Well, who knows?" she said. "After all, the winds of change have begun to blow".

The two had a stare off, but eventually the angel backed off.

"Fine then, be that way. I suppose that is why you are called The Wildcard".

* * *

A pair of twins, boy and girl, looked down at the scene as well.

"Looks like things..."

"...will be picking up".

* * *

And so, the rest of the events came to an end. At least for this sports festival anyways. These elementary schools could sometimes get competitive, and there was known to be more then one. However...

"No! I cant have him win! I cant let those bets be cashed in!"

"Ooohhhhh….so, you were plotting something huh?"

As he said those things, he heard a dark and powerful voice enter the room, or rather, his alternate dimension from behind. He turned his head with a bit of fear and shock, and saw...Kazuta, holding a sword.

"Wait...your that baka-niichan guy...the useless brother who cant do anything" he said with relief, but then his automatic analysis program he used to formulate odds for betting went off.

"Alert. Highly dangerous combatant has been detected. Alert. Highly dangerous combatant has been detected. Odds of winning: Zero Percent".

"What...no, that's imposs...what the...how can you be useless with these stats?!"

Kazuta might be known as Baka-niichan, the Ultimate Baka, and useless, however it was not like he was totally incapable. However...he was still pretty much inferior to not only to Koba, but all of Koba's friends. However...there was one unique situation, in which he seemed to power up.

ANd that was when Koba was being targeted by bad people, such as the man in front of him.

"Now...I think I will have you explain to me, why you were targeting my cute and adorable little brother".

"Hiii…...HIIIIIIIIIII!?"

ANd so, he cried out as he was crushed and annihilated in that instant.

* * *

"Its time for..."

"...the after Chapter show!"

Katsu and Akiha chibi versions appeared on the screen now.

"Isn't it normally Koba and Kazuta's job to do this segment?"

"ANd Azu as well, but Koba and Azu are exhausted from the race, and Baka-niichan is...off somewhere. That baka".

"Well, it looks like he seems to receive a huge boost in power, competency, and ability when it comes to defending his little brother!"

"...yeah, but...look what he says. 'Cute and adorable'. Only a baka-niichan would say that stuff about their little brothers to random strangers, especially enemies. Guarenteed Koba-kun is humiliated by it to no end".

"Ooooh".

"You know, its a good thing that slime was the sticky kind...if they had used the kind that dissolves clothing, that could have gotten really embarrassing".

"Yep yep!"

"And it looks like we got some new characters on the horizon, and will be introduced soon!"

"More friends?"

"Friends. Enemies. Who knows? But at least we get to go to a hot springs soon!"

"Yay!"

"Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!"

"And leave some reviews please!"

"...to say it so bluntly..."

"But, if we ask, and they do leave some, that will make Creator-kun happy and give him even more inspiration right?"

"Yeah...but...to say it so directly. It should be a bit more casual and natural".

"It seemed natural to me though, and it will help people!"

"Right, anyways! Hope you enjoyed!"


End file.
